


Puppy Tails - Niggles

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [98]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Dreams, Humor, M/M, Sickfic, Silly, Sleep talking, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes a day of work to relax, but as so often happens things catch up with him.  John spends most of the day in bed with Sherlock and Gladstone trying to take care of him (with a little help from Mrs Hudson.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Niggles

Sherlock came out of the bedroom wrapped in his sheet and yawned.

"Gladstone?" He called, wondering where his ad-hoc hot water bottle had gone. He looked over to the sofa where John was sitting with the puppy on his lap. "John? I thought you went to work?" Sherlock said taking in John's general appearance. John really didn't look well.

"I took the day off so I could relax." John said numbly. "But I feel like crap." Gladstone wagged his tail and licked his dad's hand in sympathy. John coughed his whole body shaking. "This always seems to happen, I take a day off for myself and all the little niggles I've been ignoring seem to come to a head."

"Excuse me one second." Sherlock replied heading for the stairs. John sighed it was so 'Sherlock' to just ignore the problem and walk away just wearing a sheet. John lifted an eyebrow, where the hell was he going?

Mrs Hudson opened her front door revealing a sheet clad Sherlock.

"You know it is proper to dress before calling in." She grumbled. Sherlock sighed and flopped down into her arm chair. 

"I need your help. John's taken a day off work and he's not feeling very well. I want, well I want to make him feel better."

Sherlock moved the coffee table to the side and placed a bean bag in front of John. Then he went to the kitchen and returned with a mug of tea which he placed on the table next to John.

"Here you are, it's lemon and ginger. Mrs Hudson said it might help." Sherlock lifted John's feet and placed them on the bean bag. John hummed to himself before taking a tiny sip of his tea.

"What about the sheet?" John asked signalling in Sherlock's direction.

"I'm not quite sure about that, Mrs Hudson said it might help if I stayed dressed in the sheet for the rest of the day." John grinned, Mrs Hudson knew him too well.

"Could I have some honey in my tea please?" John asked as Gladstone snuggled into him. "And the blanket?" Sherlock nodded in response, turning on the television before making his way into the kitchen.

"I thought we could have a day watching the telly. Lestrade's lending us the latest Bond film for later." Sherlock put the honey and a spoon in front of John. "I'm supposed to ask if you've taken any paracetamol, and if not I have to give you some."

"No, and that would be great." John said as he adjusted the cushion behind him before spooning honey into his tea. Sherlock appeared with a blanket and a couple of paracetamol. "You know you're being really great about this." John said as Sherlock tucked the blanket in around him and Gladstone.

"Like I always say, I'd be lost without my blogger." Sherlock smiled.

"Is that your way of telling me you love me?" John asked. Sherlock kissed his forehead and pressed the paracetamol into John's hand.

"Yes." Sherlock whispered, before sitting down next to him. "Mrs Hudson is getting some cough medicine when she goes out, do you have any preference?"

"Why's she going out, we did the shopping for her yesterday?" John asked dropping his head onto Sherlock's shoulder enjoying the closeness.

"Leeks and potatoes John. She's making your favourite soup." Sherlock replied.

"I'm going to wake up in a minute aren't I?" John joked. "She didn't have to go and do that." John suddenly grabbed his stomach and ran to the bathroom. The sounds of retching filled the flat. Sherlock's lip curled, and a sudden pang of sympathy hit him.

"Don't steal the elephants!" John murmured. Sherlock stared at him from where he was sitting on the bed using his laptop raising a single eyebrow. John didn't often talk in his sleep, it was generally a sign that he hadn't quite nodded off. Sherlock brushed John's hair back from his forehead.

"It's ok I'm here." Sherlock soothed.

"Sing me a wind chime." John murmured blinking his eyes sleepily. Sherlock put his laptop aside and shifted down the bed. He pulled John to his chest.

"Why don't I just talk to you while you fall asleep." Sherlock whispered.

"Mmm don't forget the elves on the wall." John grunted.

"I won't." Sherlock replied, he smiled as he had an idea. "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."

John woke wrapped in sheets feeling refreshed. Gladstone was snuggled on his feet and snoring quite loudly. He looked at the clock, it was 6pm. Most of the day was gone, but he felt a lot better. His chest felt easier and his stomach seemed to have settled, actually it seemed to be growling. John sniffed the air, there it was, the comforting smell of Mrs Hudson's homemade leek and potato soup. John got up pulled on Sherlock's blue dressing gown and made his way into the kitchen, Gladstone hot on his heels. 

Sherlock smiled and cut a slice of fresh bread. John's bowl of soup was ready on the table. It was amazing the way Sherlock knew just when John would wake.

"Do you think you can manage a piece of bread and butter." Sherlock asked. John beamed.

"Yes please." John said smiling. Sherlock buttered the bread for him and placed in on a tea plate in front of him. "You know if you wanted you could take the sheet off if you like." Sherlock looked down at the sheet loosely tied around him like a toga.

"I could put my pyjamas on." Sherlock replied.

"I didn't say you could put anything on!" John giggled as he took a bite of his bread that he had dipped in the soup.

"Eat your soup first." Sherlock said with a wink.


End file.
